Bearpaw Academy: Caprio's Vacation trailer
by zoruarules4
Summary: Caprio, Blackie and Marigold and the gang go on holiday to Monte Carlo! Experience the adventure, the romance, the hilarious humor, and how the gang survives with a new friend, Tio Damian(trailer)


**Man, im stupid. This is my second trailer, enjoy, I wish I could make this into a INTERESTING movie**

***as Caprio comes walking along a black screen, he smiles and turns into a dragon, laying on burning words:***

**A Bearpaw Academy Production**

***the screen shows a school known as Bearpaw Academy, then it blacks out and then appears at the gang***

"We are...going on holiday!" Roxanne and Nala said happily as the two shes sipped her darkly coloured Cokes in the dirty cafeteria along with the gang.

"Wow!" Caprio said with amusement. "How come! Ya!"

Marigold laughed. "We have worked so hard on our science experiments that we have earned a holiday to Monte Carlo!"

"Oh my God, that is awesome man!" Zero and Swift said in unison smiling.

"Did you say Monte Carlo?!" Blackie shouted amazed but full of shock.

**The gang are going to Monte Carlo...which is full of surprises! New friends...**

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" The gang all except Caprio, Blackie and Marigold yelled.

"I'm Tio," the white lion said as he sat down on the stone pavement. "Tio Damian."

"Cool. Where are you from?" Marigold asked Tio curiously.

"The Arctic Circle. Are you from the Arctic Breed of Animals?" Tio replied questioning.

"I'm an Arctic Tiger. That might count..." Marigold trailed off looking into Tio's chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't mind. Stay with me, can I join your friends?" Tio asked, putting his paw around Marigold's white shoulder.

"Of course!" Blackie joined in the conversation.

**Big places...**

"This is the one and only Le Méridien Beach Plaza Hotel!" announced Tio and Diamond as the crew looked atthe giant glass building that stretched up to the cornflower skies.

"I never imagined it would be huge," said Swift and the twins Nala and Roxanne in unison.

"I know," Caprio agreed forgetting that Tio was near Marigold. "Ya!"

"This reminds me of New York City, where I used to live," Said Zero. "Let's get inside! I can taste the fun on my tongue..."

**The rivalry, the romances...**

I didn't expect it to be this huge," breathed Marigold. "Tio, Caprio, can you not believe this?"

I scowled at Tio and Tio scowled back. "Of course!"

* * *

"Umm...Marigold?" Caprio asked her blushing as they got into the bed facing the other direction.

"Yes?" Marigold replied quietly.

"In my family, we have a pride of lions and tigers. I was wondering if your family had one too."

Marigold smiled happily. "Yes! We only accept lions in our pride if they mate with one of my breed!"

**The magic...  
**

Tio led Marigold through dark rooms till they came to a glass door.

"Where are you leading me?" Marigold asked as her and Tio stopped to open the door. "Just tell me please."

Tio smiled at Marigold. "See for yourself!"

Marigold opened the glass door slowly and saw a dazzling midnight sky, complete with beautiful silver stars that glittered in the skies. Tio smiled. "Marigold, tonight is a full moon. I want you to remember this day forever."

Marigold was amazed. "Umm Tio...this is beautiful, but I don't even know you-"

Tio smiled. "Touch the light! Touch it!" He pointed to a hanging gold decoration.

"Why? Tio, maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Marigold shook her head. "I'm only seventeen!"

The white tiger Marigold gazed at the snow white moon. The arctic lion gazed at the moon too.

"I like you, even though I have only known you for twenty three hours, Marigold.." he whispered.

Then Tio turned Marigold around starting a slow dance. "You look beautiful when you're angry..." then he began to sing.

**From the creator of the original Bearpaw Academy...**

"But..." Tio trailed off.

"Go away!" Marigold ran to her hotel room slamming the glass shut door crying. "Why?"

"I...I just want time to think!" she yelled.

**And Bearpaw Academy: Circus...comes a whole new adventure movie that will blow you away...**

"Caprio! Do you love me?" Marigold yelled, a flash of desperation in her voice.

"Yes!" Caprio reached out for her paw and touched it, creating an powerful aura that literally wiped out all bears in the area.

"Caprio! Your paw!" Blackie yelled.

"Wha...?"

**BEARPAW ACADEMY: CAPRIO'S VACATION**

"Blackie!"

"Shut up."

"Whateves."

"No really, WHATEVES!"


End file.
